


Takumi Cross-dresses in embarrassing clothes and the Second Prince of Nohr tries to pick him up

by Facsimiles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Author is embarrassed, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, I'm sorry its a mess and the tenses are probably wrong, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, THIS IS VERY SINFUL, The Author Regrets Nothing, flirty leo, hatefuck, kind of but not really, maybe he learnt from niles, takumi is angry at the world (as usual), this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facsimiles/pseuds/Facsimiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi goes undercover for a mission to sabotage the Nohrian army in preparation for their next clash. He is stuck in an uncomfortable bar, filled with Nohrian filth, and wearing rather compromising garb. Then, to add on to his misfortune, he is discovered by the last person he wants to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takumi Cross-dresses in embarrassing clothes and the Second Prince of Nohr tries to pick him up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend's birthday. My first fic ever and its already filthy. Gosh darn. I'm sorry it's a mess and so poorly written. I'll do better next time >.

 

Takumi didn't want to be here, stuck amidst this rowdy group of Nohrian scum in an underground club. The air was thick with the scent of sweat, smoke and alcohol. The surround-sound of obnoxious music and unfettered screaming seemed to shake the floor. Or maybe, Takumi admits, he was getting slightly drunk. Takumi couldn't understand what relevance the dank bar had to do with their alleged secret mission, or why he had to wear this ugly, demeaning, downright obscene skirt.  Takumi regretted allowing Oboro to coordinate his outfit. 

 

'I trusted you dammit, I am NOT dressing up as a girl and no I will not put on make up for this stu-aaahh!' 

 

Takumi had won a demonic glare from Oboro, accompanied by a smack upside the head from the elder Prince who was watching the scene with mild amusement. Ryoma had even praised her, saying that it was such an innovative idea and was sure to ensure the success of this mission. Takumi could only glare and mutter under his breath as Oboro snickered at him. 

 

Above all, Takumi couldn't help but question why him? Why not the other girls in the army? If Ryoma needed a spy, he could have picked any of the women. They probably would've blended in with the crowd right away, what with their natural sex appeal that Takumi obviously lacked.

 

But no. Ryoma had refused, saying that he was their only hope and please,  please or Corrin will have to go. And of course there was no way Takumi was about to let his sister get thrown, unguarded, into this wolf den and be tainted by these Nohrian filth. No, there was no choice. Takumi only hoped he could get it over and done with quickly. All he needed was an opportunity, a not-Nohrian-not-peasant soldier to spread rumours and create suspicion and rouse distrust within the Nohrian army. Impossible. Of course it was simply Takumi's reluctance to let just anyone touch him, god forbid one of those peasants come sidling up with sleazy eyes. _No_ , Takumi decided, _it wasn't worth it. Not for a mission._

 

Takumi squeezed through the crowd, feeling more than a little suffocated. His head throbbed and wanted nothing more than to leave. He slid into the bar and ordered a shot of vodka, savouring the burning down his throat. Takumi twirled his hair as he surveyed the room, picking out a worthy victim. 

 

_Too big, too smelly, ugh what is that smell? Gross. That one just looks like one of those faceless. Ugh Nohrian peasants. Aren't there any decent men around?_

 

Takumi was growing frustrated. He wondered if this was how girls felt when they went clubbing and tried to pick up a hot date. In the two hours he had been at the bar, Takumi had already been approached by two sweaty, sleazy drunks and was subject to multiple suggestive touches. To say it was revolting would be an understatement. Takumi let out a long sigh. 

 

'Gods, this is ridiculous! I feel like I'm waiting for my goddamn Prince Charming in this shithole.' 

'You called, Milady?'

 

Takumi nearly jumped off his seat, not expecting anyone to have heard him. Takumi froze. 

 

Light glinted off his blonde hair, making it look silver in the dimness. Shades of violet stared up at him, a boyish grin that made Takumi's heart thump. He was wearing plain clothes, hair loosely falling over his face. It didn't matter to Takumi, he would've recognised him anywhere. Fuck.  Takumi wanted to run. Of all places, I meet this tomato bastard here. 

 

Takumi forced a benign smile and, in a saccharine voice, dumbly said 'Ah, not at all.' Takumi got up, thinking he should leave before he was recognised, if he wasn't already. 

 

'W-wait! Let me get you a drink, at least. ' Slender, calloused fingers wrapped themselves around Takumi's wrist, pulling him back. 

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Oh god this was a bad idea. Ryoma this is your fault._

 

Takumi found himself swept away in Leo's sweet smiles and gentle touches. Somehow or other, Leo had gotten Takumi out of the bar and into the horse carriage that Leo had allegedly arrived in. That's when he felt it. A tight pressure pressing in on his wrists, binding them behind his back. Leo had an arm around his shoulder. The gentle smile that adorned his face had morphed into the cocky smirk Takumi was so used to seeing when they met on the battlefield. 

 

'Well, well. Care to tell what you're doing in a place like this, Prince Takumi?' Leo leaned in close, breath ghosting over the shell of Takumi's ear and sending shivers down his spine.  

 

'I have to say,' Leo continues. 'You look much better like this. '

 

Takumi finds himself blushing at his words, their unbearable proximity. Nervousness is making his breath come in short puffs and his heart clench in his chest. _Mission failed. Failed. I failed. This is the worst_ , Takumi thinks. He can feel Leo's hand on his thigh, the arm around his shoulder is sliding down to grasp at his bound wrists.  

 

'You knew it was me.'

 

'From the very moment I laid eyes on you.' Leo let out a short laugh. 

 

'Where are you taking me, Prince Leo?' Takumi spat. Face twisting into an Oboro-worthy grimace. 

 

'Don't ruin that pretty face like that. I'm simply thrilled to have caught a Hoshidan pet. ' Leo's sharp gaze sends chills down Takumi's spine. He sees the mirth and mystery swirling behind a veil of purple and a sense of impending doom washes over him. He could only imagine the horrors Leo's dark magic would do upon him. Takumi curses, wishes he was armed, and looks away from Leo. His fear was like a sharp blade, cutting down the fog of inebriation and stabbing at his mind. 

 

The carriage jerks to a sudden stop. Takumi is forced forwards, Leo's hands invading his personal space as he is forced out of the carriage and pushed towards darkness. In fact, it was dark all round. Takumi was blind to anything and everything around him. He stumbled over his feet, mind racing. Where is this? Where am I? I need to get out. I need to escape. 

 

Takumi looks back at the carriage, illuminated by small lamps at the driver's seat. The carriage is completely empty, no driver, no horses. Takumi stares at Leo incredulously. He wonders if he's hallucinating from the alcohol, but the mysterious smile that ghosts over Leo's lips for a second tells him otherwise. 

Leo shoves him forwards. 'Keep moving, pineapple.'

 

'Fucking Nohrian scum,' Takumi mutters under his breath. 

 

Leo's grip becomes painfully tight. For a magic user, Leo sure was strong. 'I will remind you,' Leo belts out. 'You are at my mercy right now. Say that again and you will be getting none. Be thankful I'm not sending you straight to my father, Hoshidan Prince. I could be praised, rewarded for subduing a Hoshidan Royal, and King Garon would have your head without a second thought.'

 

Takumi shuts up at that. His arms are aching from being restrained in an awkward position. They stalk through the darkness. The soft crunch of gravel beneath his feet tells him they are not in a forest — not the Woods of the Forlorn. Takumi is somewhat relieved by that fact. And it seemed as if Leo did not want him dead either. Leo's heeled boots clack noisily against the stone floors and Takumi realises that the darkness had dissipated. The air in the tunnel was wet and smelled of something dead and rotting. The tunnel was lit only by the candelabra that dotted the walls. Everything looked the same. The tunnels were long and convoluted with too many paths for Takumi to keep track. Takumi tried memorising the route — left, left, right, middle, left, right, stairs on the right, third door on the stairs, left, left, straight down for a ways. 

 

Takumi gave up when they came to a room that had at least 7 bridges leading to 14 different paths. The drop down seemed endless. Takumi wonders if this was some secret entrance to Castle Krakenburg and, if so, whether the castle was built over some other Bottomless Canyon. 

 

The path is long, winding, tiring. Takumi felt like he'd been waking for days. Leo, despite all the alcohol he had taken previously, seemed to be completely fine. Takumi's arms feel like they're about to fall off. 

 

* * *

 

Three thousand years later, they reach a door that swings open to reveal a small alcove. The room is mostly empty. There's a queen-sized bed in the corner. A large, round table occupies most of the space in the middle. There's only one chair. The room is illuminated by floating candles, who's movement reminds Takumi of bright pink hibiscus flowers in Sakura's pond back at their castle. 

Takumi had questions. Where is this? Is this Castle Krakenburg? Why is the youngest prince sleeping in such a dark, dirty place? Leon are you a criminal? Is this actually a prison?

Takumi's voice wavers. 'U-Um, are you imprisoning me?'

Leo's laugh sounded somewhat bitter. 'Is that what this looks like to you? No, this is my room. Or at least that's what I see it as. We do have more lavish living quarters. Father never told us but I know he has Iago keeping tabs on us with his dark magic. I feel his presence every time I step into the room. He doesn't know about this place though. At least I don't think he does. This is, I guess you could call it, my sanctuary of sorts. Anything too fancy will be sure to catch their attention.'

Leo released Takumi, but kept his wrists bound in magic restraints. 'Now then, what were you doing here, dear Prince?'

Takumi hesitated. 'Are you really just gonna keep me here as a pet then?'

Leo sighed. 'Honestly. You ask the most daft questions. Answer me. What circumstances led you to have to crossdress in such revealing garb alone and unarmed in enemy territory?'

'It's not like I wanted to do it, alright. We were just on the lookout for something.' Takumi was indignant. 

'Ah. So, spying on the enemy. But why send one of their beloved Royals down to do the dirty work?'

Takumi kept silent. He stared at his feet, noting how the stone floors had small holes in them.  

 

'No matter. You'll tell me sooner or later. But for now...' Leo had a devilish expression on his face. 'I guess you'll have to do your job as my pet for a while.'

Takumi’s heart hammered against his chest and he drew slow, steady breaths to calm himself down. Leo's touch was fire. Pale fingers skimmed up Takumi's thighs, tugging, pushing, pulling playfully at the hem of Takumi's skirt. Leo's breath was icy against his neck. The magic restraints seemed to be tightening around Takumi’s wrists.

 

'W-What are you...i-is that magic?'

Takumi's voice shook. Leo didn't look up but Takumi could feel his smile biting into his skin. Takumi wanted to hurl.  

_This Nohrian Scum of a prince, touching my body? How dare he!_

Takumi wanted to shout, scream for Leo to _keep your hands to yourself_ and _get off me_. But his hands were working magic, gently kneading his thighs, and his lips was so soft, fluttering down the side of his neck. Takumi wanted to yell, but his voice failed him as Leo’s soothing touch lit his blood with a slow burning passion, ignited it like it was viscous oil meandering the course of his body.

 

’S-stop-'

 

‘Oh? But you don’t want me to stop. Just look at how nicely you’re reacting for me, dear Prince.'

 

Leo’s lips lingered around Takumi’s collarbones, tracing its outline, licking, sucking, doing glorious things with his tongue that send bolts of sensation down Takumi’s body. Unconsciously, Takumi’s head tilted backwards, a strangled noise escaping his lips. Leo’s hands had moved, one tangled in the long tresses that rolled down Takumi’s back, the other pulling his waist closer to Leo. 

 

_No. Stop. What is this idiot tomato doing? Let. Me. Go._

Takumi drew his legs towards him and without warning, forcefully kicked Leo in the stomach. Leo stumbled backwards, grunting. For a moment, Takumi felt the familiar prick of fear at the base of his neck. He was in a restricted position, powerless against the most powerful mage of his enemy kingdom. Who knows what torture methods he might inflict after that one act of violence?

 

Leo's laugh sounded cynical. He straightened himself, and without a word, bound Takumi's legs to the bedposts, leaving him spread-eagled on the mattress. Exposed. Takumi shivered as the cool air brushed past his legs, sulked material of his dress riding up past mid-thigh. Takumi was left in a rather awkward sitting position, with legs stretched apart and joints aching. He felt his face heat up at the position. 

 

'Feisty, eh' Leo's lips twisted wryly. 'So...did you borrow this from your sister or something?' 

 

The piece was a gradient of blues, traditional Hoshidan style – only less conservative and much more embarrassing. Leo thought it looked more like a fancy bathrobe. It was held together with a white band around Takumi's waist, knotted into an elegant ribbon at the back. Leo idly twirled the ends of the ribbon, crawling over Takumi. It was paired with sheer thigh-high white leggings, adorned with petite lavender ribbons at the tops that peeked out from under the hem of his blue skirt. The dress was thin, Leo noted. Too thin to be casual wear in the chilly breeze of Hoshido. 

 

'Of course not!' Takumi cried, indignant. 'As if I would let my little sister wear such obscene clothes. Oboro designed it, that little weasel. How she got big brother to allow this, I will never know. I don't think I even want to.' 

 

A look of displeasure crossed Takumi's face, elegant features scrunching up in disgust. 

 

Leo barked a short laugh. 'Heh, I guess I'll have to thank her the next time we meet on the battlefield.'

 

Takumi felt a tug on the ribbon. 

 

'H-hey! What are you-stop! STOP!'

 

Too late. The band became undone, slipping out of the knot and loosening the dress. 

 

Takumi's face was bright red, eyes shut tight in mortification as the sleeves slipped down his shoulders. Leo's fingers were gliding up his thighs again, pushing up his skirt, sliding up his sides. And his face, god he was close. Takumi could feel Leo's breath on his cheek, hot gaze glued to his lips. Takumi feels himself heat up, blood rushing down his body. Takumi hated it. He hated how this stupid, imbecilic, gorgeous prince was making him feel. He hated how good Leo's plush lips felt against his own, how Leo's tongue painted pictures in his mouth, how perfectly their lips locked together in heated embrace. 

 

Takumi couldn't help it. Leo must've been aware of the hardness pressing into his thigh. It was too obvious. Takumi felt Leo shift above him, and then he felt Leo grind down against him. Takumi couldn't hold back the soft mewls of pleasure as Leo continued rutting his hips on him. 

 

Takumi was suddenly acutely aware of the glorious sounds by his ear. Takumi soaked in Leo's soft, breathy moans, the sinful sounds rousing him even further. Takumi felt his gut tighten, his entire body quivering with want. And then the pressure eased. Leo crawled off Takumi and gave him a hasty striptease. 

 

  
_For someone who spends most of his time perched prettily on his steed, yelling curses at his foes, Leo is unnaturally......well toned,_ Takumi notes _._

Leo, unsurprisingly had a tall, lanky build. His body was slim, with wiry muscles running down his back. His stomach was hard, every plane on his chest was clearly defined and, oh, those collarbones. Those luscious, pale collarbones. Takumi had a sudden urge to mark him with infinitely purple bruises, all over his chest. God, how could someone look _this_ good?

 

Takumi's eyes were drawn to Leo's proud display of arousal, the very sight making his gut twist. Of course, the action was not missed by Leo. A smug laugh brought Takumi's gaze back to Leo's face. 

 

'Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected the high-strung second prince of Hoshido to be this taken in by my looks.'

 

'What? I am _not_ taken in by _you, you..._ you ugly _troll!_ '

 

Leo's sicker was only too familiar.

 

'Could have fooled me,' Leo smarts, making a show of eyeing Takumi's own erection that was already poking out of Takumi's white fundoshi, tip oozing with precome. 

 

'S-shut up.' Takumi's face is burning, but he wants more. 

 

'Shame,' Leo mused. 'You would've looke so much more divine wearing, perhaps, those white lace panties we give our maids here in Nohr.' 

 

Takumi stared at Leo agape, not knowing how to respond. 'I...I-You...s-shut up you bastard! In your goddamn dreams!' 

 

'Oh...'Mirth filled Leo's eyes and a cocky grin slid into place. 'Everyday, dear prince. So lovely of you to fulfill my fantasies like this.'

 

Embarrassment flooded Takumi's delicate features. Leo's hands were on him again, mouth trailing wet kisses down his body, fingers lingering on his inner thighs, around his left nipple. Takumi's felt as if his skin were buzzing with electricity. 

 

Leo shifted, now kneeling above Takumi. He pressed himself against Takumi's lips. Soft and plush. 

 

'Suck, pet.'

 

'No fucking w-mmpfh!'

 

Mistake. Leo pushed himself into Takumi's mouth just as he opened his mouth to rebut. Takumi gagged. The taste of Leo's salty precum exploded on his tongue and his throat was already working to expel the foreign _thing_ lodged down it. Takumi glowered up at Leo, slaiva dribbling down the sides of his mouth as Leo canted his hips forwards. 

 

Takumi tried to lean back, pulling away, but Leo had a firm grip on him, fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. Takumi gritted his teeth. 

 

'Ow! Hey! Watch your damn teeth, Prince,' Leo spat, free hand gripping Takumi's jaw painfully. 

'Do that again and I'llbreak you.'

 

Takumi whimpered. His jaw was starting to numb. _Fine,_  he thought. _Better to get this over and done with._ Takumi moved, pressing his tongue on the underside. He pressed his lips around Leo's length and _sucked_. 

 

_God that moan...curse you and your stupid gorgeous voice, you nohrian scum._

Takumi swirled his tongue around him, teeth gently scraping it's sides. Takumi kept his eyes on Leo's face, relishing every groan he drew out of him. A strange sense of pride settled over the  young prince as he watched his (supposed) enemy unravel above him. 

 

With a yell, Leo pushed himself deeper into Takumi's throat, tip hitting the back and making Takumi swallow him to the hilt. Takumi nearly gagged. Leo tasted salty and tangy. The fluid slipped down his throat and dribbled out his mouth. _Finally,_ Takumi thought as Leo slowly pulled himself out. Takumi thought that he would be more revolted at swallowing the cum of Nohrian filth. Oddly enough, he was fine with Leo's. _Maybe it was his expression,_  Takumi pondered the thought for a while. Perhaps it was, indeed, the look pleasure on Leo's scrunched up face as he came that drew Takumi's attention away from his taste. Takumi didn't have time to ponder this for long. He was thrown on his back, then he felt his legs come free. 

 

'Not going to kick me away this time?' Leo raised an eyebrow, cheeks still tinged pink. Leo was still hard, even after his first release. 

 

Takumi's face was red from exertion and his chin was dripping with saliva. Leo's cum was starting to dry up on the corner of his mouth and his hair stuck out in all directions.

 

Leo chuckled 'You're a mess.' He lifted a corner of his bedsheet to wipe the fluids off Takumi's face. 

 

Takumi watched Leo climb off the bed to grab a bottle from his bedside drawer. He poured the clear gel over his fingers, then pressed them to Takumi's hole, pushing the fabric of his underwear aside. 

 

'A-ah! Cold!' Takumi's back arched in response. 

 

Leo pressed a finger in. 'Is this okay?'

 

'F-fine.'

 

'You've done this before?'

 

'No! I'm not even fucking gay!'

 

Leo slipped in a second finger, slowly sissoring Takumi open. 

 

'And yet here you are, letting me do such unspeakable things to you.' 

 

'Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, stupid Prince. Does it look like I have a choice here? You just fucked my throat raw.'

 

'I swear you sound just like Selena sometimes.'

 

Takumi's response was replaced with loud moans as Leo added a third finger and picked up the pace. 

 

'Feeling good?'

 

'F-fuck you' Takumi's hips stuttered forwards as Leo curled his fingers deliciously inside him. 

 

Leo grinned. 'Soon, love. Don't be impatient. I'm going to make you come untouched.'

 

Takumi felt himself getting lost in pleasure. He was already painfully aroused, dick smearing precum on his abdomen. Each thrust of Leo's fingers made Takumi see stars, made his desire, his desperation, climb higher and higher. His soft whines had unconsciously grown into loud groans. 

 

Leo pressed his lips to Takumi's, swallowing his moans. 

 

'You're too loud,' he mutters. ‘What will we do if we're heard?'

 

'You, ah, weren't quiet either' Takumi is struggling to find his words. 

 

Leo pushes his tongue through Takumi's teeth, sucking on his tongue. The sensation swirls in Takumi's head and he doesn't notice the engorged tip of Leo's arousal pressing into him. 

Pleasure is bubbling low in Takumi's gut and he's never felt this desperate for release before. Leo lifts his legs over his shoulders, strong arms gripping his thighs and lifting him up. Then, in one fluid motion, Leo is buried inside him fully. He doesn't move. Pain bleeds through Takumi's body and he tightens around Leo with a loud groan. Takumi feels so full and his need is burning him from the inside. 

 

'Ah! M-more!'

 

Takumi's eyes are starting to gloss over.

 

'Are you sure? It doesn't hurt?’ Leo’s voice washes over him like silk.

  

'I'm not a damn doll, Leo.'

 

Leo doesn't hold back after that. He angles his hips and vigorously thrusts into Takumi, putting his whole weight behind each action. Leo’s growls are loud and bestial, fueling the fire in Takumi even further. The room is filled with the symphony of skin slapping skin and loud, indecent moans. Takumi’s face scrunches up in euphoria and Leo swears he has never seen anything more erotic. 

 

Takumi looks delirious, overcome by sensation. Leo hits his prostate with each brutal thrust, and Takumi is shaking at the intensity. Still, he pushes his hips back to meet each thrust, hoping to take in more of Leo’s length. Pleasure washes over them in waves. Takumi cries out, tightening around Leo. Leo’s name is a fervent chant on his lips as he ascends into release. Takumi’s cock jerks as white ropes of come spills onto his own chest, drips onto his face. He comes so forcefully that his whole body is sent into spasmodic pleasure, leaving Takumi spent. His arousal is slowly diminishing, exhaustion seeping from his pores. But Leo doesn’t stop. He continues to plough into Takumi, even harder than before. Takumi’s abused prostate sends jolts of electricity through his body, slowly reviving his erection. 

 

Takumi thinks he really is burning inside out, the heat making his organs melt and fuse together. 

 

‘No…no more…please’ Takumi forces out a whimper, voice hoarse and gravelly. 

  

Of course, Leo doesn’t listen. Can’t listen. He’s lost himself in Takumi. Leo pulls out, leaving the head of his cock buried within Takumi. Then he snaps his hips forward, hitting all of Takumi’s spots and making him cry out again. Leo powers through Takumi, repeating the move over, and over, and over again. Leo’s hips start to stutter and his pace lets up a little. With a final thrust, he buries himself deep within Takumi and fills him with his come. Leo’s loud groan pushes Takumi over the edge for a second time.

 

‘L-Leon!’ Takumi’s chest is now covered in his own come, and Leo’s spunk is dribbling out from the back. 

 

Leo finally pulls out. They’re both drained, but sated. Leo collapses beside Takumi, starting to drift off to sleep.

 

‘So…I don’t suppose you’re going to let me go after this, right?’ Takumi’s hands are still bound and he’s starting to feel dirty, with sweat and dry semen crusting over his chest. 

 

Leo chuckles, voice leaden with sleep. ‘I’m keeping you until, at least, your Hoshidan family decides to surrender to us.'

 

Fear bites at Takumi. ‘They’d never do that.'

 

‘Then I guess you won’t be seeing them anytime soon, dear Prince.'

 

Leo pulls Takumi closer to him, draping an arm around his waist. Nestled in his enemy’s solid embrace, Takumi somehow feels safe. His eyes are already drooping and Leo’s breathing has slowed. Takumi rests his head on Leo’s chest, the steady thump of his heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep.

  
_Tomorrow,_  Takumi thinks. _I’ll deal with this tomorrow, but for now…..._


End file.
